oliviathecatfandomcom-20200213-history
Oggy
Oggy is Olivia's love interest Character Data Hair Colors: Black Fur Colors: Blue Eye Colors: Green Nose Colors: Red Tummy Colors: Grey Birthplace: New Hollandia Homeplace: Bienvenue City Apperance Oggy has a blue body, a red nose, a pink tongue, a grey tummy, whiskers on a yellow circle, pointy ears, and gloves. Family Members Olivia (Mate) Wendy (Grandmother) Chucky (Grandfather) Soto (Father) Matilda (Mother) Monica (Twin Sister) Jack (Cousin) Selina (Niece) Friends Olivia (Lover) Joey (Occasionally) Marky (Occasionally) Dee Dee(Occasionally) Bob (In the few episodes) Jack (Usually) Monica (Twin Sister) Enemies Joey (Usually) Marky (Usually) Dee Dee (Usually) Bob (Mostly) Jack (Occasionally) Personality Oggy usually spends his time either watching TV or doing housework - when not chasing roaches. Although sometimes acting somewhat female (or in some cases, dressing like a maid, gardening), or male (in one episode the roaches steal his laundry bag and keep dropping a track of clothes - Oggy picks them up one-by-one, but, embarrassed, moves off screen when a brassiere becomes visible among the boxer shorts and socks). Despite the constant mayhem caused by the cockroaches, Oggy has developed a sort of love-hate relationship with them, having lived with them for a long time. It was revealed in the episode "The Outsider", Oggy was terribly afraid of mice. Whenever he finds himself alone in his house, he will eventually begin to miss the cockroaches along with their pranks. In one episode (So Lonely), he even uses a tape recorder with their laughter on it and plays their pranks on himself out of boredom. Oggy has come to realize that without the cockroaches, nothing fun or interesting ever happens in his life. Relationship Olivia The new mate the next door neighbor, he fell in love with Olivia, in the episode "Olivia", he saved Olivia's life, making Jack and Bob jealous of him. Terra The former friend who appreared in two episodes (Jealousy and The Joker Joked). She came to his house for a date. He became jealous when Marky came to her. She was Oggy's mate, but their relationship is already broken-up because Oggy wears wrong clothes to come her house. Jack Jack is Oggy's cousin, even though Jack is crazy, he is still a friend to Oggy. Sometimes Oggy wins over the cockroaches with help from Jack. Also, Jack is often there to save Oggy from the evil plots arranged by the cockroaches. Occasionally, however, Oggy has to stop Jack when something is going wrong to Jack. Monica Monica is Oggy's sister. Actually she is the twin sister of Oggy. In the episode "Don't Rock The Cradle", she has a baby and wants Oggy to babysit the baby. Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee Oggy holds an intense grudge against Dee Dee, Marky, and Joey, which was created even when he was a baby (revealed in the episode "It's a Small World"). He loses and falls victim to the cockroaches in many episodes, but in some other episodes he reigns victorious as he defeats them. Occasionally, however, Oggy is forced to work together with the cockroaches, especially when Jack "turns crazy", like in the episodes "The Dictator" and "Life's a Beach". Bob The next door neighbor with anger management issues. He is an enemy of Oggy in many episodes. However, in the episode "The Cicada and the Cockroaches" and "Olivia", he's no longer a villain to Oggy. Trivia *Oggy is voiced by Don Michael Paul, Akio Otsuka. *Strangely, at the old times at the article of Oggy and the Cockroaches on Wikipedia, they said Oggy is voiced by Mark Waterworth. *Oggy is afraid of needle shots, as seen in many episodes. *Oggy injuries are reversible (could return to his original form even after being run over by car or scratched), can be seen in the episode, "Invincible". *Oggy is afraid of mouse (Murophobia), can be seen in the episode, "The Outsider". *Oggy is afraid of flying (Aviophobia), can be seen in the episode, "Rock 'n' Roll Altitude", but at "First Flight" he does not show any signs of aviophobia. *Oggy is more serious in working than Jack. *His phone number is 3333-6666 not 333-33 *Oggy has a large library in his house. *Oggy's house looks bigger inside than outside. *In episode of Oggy's Night Out, He brings his purse to hide his weapon. *'Running Gag:' He always gets beaten by Bob or other people, everytime he does something on them. *He's possible girly of his personality. *Actually he is the bassed of Tom in Tom and Jerry *When he was kissed by Olivia, his heart was beating very fast Category:Olivia